PokeDollars
by ZeeCorge
Summary: The Carls are stuck in the Pokémon universe and in desperate need of money to buy food. First & Second Dimension/Pokémon crossover. One-shot.


Just a little story I thought of, and actually managed to write, last night.

It could get a little confusing because it contains Carls from both the first and second Dimension. Just remember, Carl = First Dimension and Karl = Second Dimension. And Karl is supposedly evil.

_I own nothing, etc. etc._

* * *

The redheads wondered through a town they'd just recently arrived in. Their stomachs were as empty as their wallets. The area was devoid of trainers willing to battle for some reason. And winning battles was their only real source of income, or at least it was Carl's. His counterpart wasn't very good at battling and usually ended up costing them money.

Said Karl was contemplating robbing someone for some cash, but the abundance of Officer Jenny's in this town was making him think twice. His thoughts were interrupted by his more cheerful clone. "Hey, look! A bulletin board!" He called before running over.

He slowly strolled over next to the other and looked at the many ads on the board. "Hey, there's a scavenger hunt in the forest outside the city in 30 minutes." The first dimensional nerd pointed out.

"Oh boy." Karl mocked, lazily making jazz hands.

He slapped his eviler self in the back of the head. "There's cash prizes, idiot." He said before pausing to think for a moment. "And I think I know of a way to guarantee we win."

Deciding not to retaliate for the slap, Karl crossed his arms, looking unimpressed. "Oh, do tell."

Carl looked at the other, excited at the prospect of getting money and food. "Okay, I'll enter the contest but we'll both hunt for the items! That way we'll have twice the chance of finding them all!"

"Isn't that, you know, cheating." The redhead teased. "And they say I'm the evil one."

Carl snorted and rolled his eyes defensively. "Right, because cheating at a scavenger hunt is _totally_ more evil than all the stuff you've done."

He shrugged dismissively. "Gotta start somewhere. But whatever, if it gets us money, I'm in."

~Z~

Karl hid behind a group of trees while the other teen stood alongside the other people entering the contest. One of the event organizers was explaining the rules. Another was handing out the list of items, along with a basket for people to put them in. After everyone had a basket a whistle was blown, signaling the start of the hunt.

Carl pretended to look over his list until everyone had scattered before wondering over to the trees. He ripped the list in two and gave half to his counterpart. "We have two hours before the end of the hunt." He warned before sneaking away.

The evil teen read over his half of the items, scoffing. "Piece of cake."

~Z~

It really was a piece of cake. Karl had managed to find all of his items within an hour and was now leaning up against the same batch of trees waiting for Carl. As the five minute warning sounded he spotted Carl trudging his way over. He tapped his foot in annoyance at the others slow pace.

"Well, how'd you do?" the redhead asked as he come to a stop in front of the other. There were small leaves and twigs sticking out of his hair, hitchhiker seeds stuck all over his shirt, his pants were soaked up to his knees and his shoes were coated in a thick layer of mud.

Karl cocked an eyebrow at him questionably. "Me? What about you?" He asked, gesturing to the others whole body.

He looked sheepish. "Um.. Nature doesn't like me? But! I found 8 items!" Carl replied while holding up the basket.

"Only 8? I found all 10 and didn't even get dirty!" Karl said smugly. He took the items out of his trench coat pockets and placed them in the basket.

Carl opened his mouth to make a snarky comeback but was cut off by the whistle signaling the end of the hunt. He quickly ran off to line up with the others.

Karl watched from behind the trees as each persons items were counted.

The intern didn't seem to notice a few of the others giving him a weird look as his items were checked. Nor did he notice those looks turn to glares when he was awarded second place.

When Carl came back he was gleefully counting a handful of money. "So how much did you get?" Karl asked, actually showing his excitement, hunger making him lose control over his emotions.

"250 PokeDollars!" Carl exclaimed, practically drooling at the thought of all the food he was going to buy.

His eyes widened in surprise for a second. He wasn't expecting near that much. They'd have to enter more contests from now on.

As the two began heading back into town they were stopped by a strong hand on their shoulders. "Hold it right there you two!"

They both turned around slowly and came face to face with one of the event organizers. He had a stern look on his face. "We got some complaints of cheating." He said, snatching the money out of Carl's stunned hands. "Looks like they were true." He quickly turned and left.

The first dimension redhead stood dumbfounded for several minutes before falling to his knees, tears threatening to fall, crying out to the heavens. "SO HUNGRY!"

Karl leaned against a tree as he watched the pathetic display before him. "Wanna Rock-Paper-Scissor to see which one of us gets to eat the other?" He teased boredly.

**BONUS:**

Their stomachs were having a growling match as they walked down a path towards another town when Carl suddenly tripped and face planted into the ground.

Karl sighed heavily. "Are you really that pitiful?" He asked while running a hand down his face. "You tripped on nothing!"

"I didn't trip on nothing!" The other redhead yelled back as he popped up. He turned over and searched the ground behind him. His eyes landed on something buried in the dirt. Quickly digging it out he cradled the item in his hands as if it was gold because, well, it was gold! A nugget to be precise.

His eyes shined as he stood up and turned towards the other Karl. "SEE! I told you I tripped over something! We can sell this at a PokeMart for five-thousand PokeDollars!"

"Well, what do you know." Karl said, "Guess you're not totally useless, after all."

Carl ignored the hurtful comment, far too happy to let anything dampen his mood. He held the nugget up in the air as he danced around joyfully. Just then, a Braviary swooped down and swiped the gold out of Carls hands.

Both teens looked on in shock. Carl slowly lowered his hands to stare at his empty palms in devastation.

Karl seemed to recover and shook his head in disappointment. He walked over to his double. "Way to go, moron." He said, patting him on the back before continuing down the path.

Carl collapsed bonelessly on the ground, basically giving up on life.


End file.
